Kanjor
= HoSs of Kanjor = = Duma = = History = Archaic Era various cultures, none of which can be directly considered Kanjoran, inhabited the regions surrounding Kanjo. Pre-752 BC Period In ancient times the fertile territories af Zanyal and Zanyal Valley housed a flourishing civilization of pacific farmers and traders that, at its peak, extended its influence over the beautiful Yewao territories. In 1137 BC, the Zanyal civilization suffered a major setback, with the invasion of the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west border. The Bendirians were a people of fierce warriors and capable strategists, and through a series of raids and attacks pushed their borders to the East, seizing Zanyal Valley in 1125. In the next decades the major cities in Zanyal were predated until, in 1076 BC, a great meeting was held between the ruling Counts and Kings of Zanyal and Yewao. After the failing of the last diplomatic tractatives with the Bendirians, made slow and painful by the lack of a centralized state, Count Daru of Zanir proposed at the meeting to leave the continent and escape to Tondola Isle, safe from the inferior Bendirian navy. Tondola Isle, right in front of the white cliffs of Zanir, had never been properly colonized but had fertile grounds and friendly harbours. The powerful Zanyal navy moved quickly most of the population to Tondola, leaving only a few people behind, and started patroling the waves of the Sovalt Channel. In 1015 BC, the city of Afar was founded on the great estuary of Sovalt River, and in 1002 BC the great sea battle near the small Vavalya Island, where the Bendirian Invasion Fleet was crushed by the Kanjori Navy under the command of Admiral Hari Dandol, marked an important moment in the history of South Seleya. The 900's were quiet years for the Zanyal refugees. Tondola Isle was soon fully colonized and the extensive net of Zanyal trading outposts in all Seleya had survived the war undamaged. On the continent, continuous revolts prevented the Bendirian Kingdom from annexing Zanyal, and the once splendid cities were reduced to small villages worn off by a constant guerilla. In 837, three hundred years after the Bendirian Invasion, Viscount Munodi was crowned King of Afar and the now-united people of Tondola Isle had found a good leader. He soon organized an army and landed on Zezir beach after vanquishing a Bendirian Fleet near the Zanir cliffs. The Bendirian invaders opposed at first little or no resistence to the Afarian army because they were fighting at their Northen border against Saridan, but when Monudi tryed to liberate Zanyal Valley was killed in an ambush at Kalyu Bridge and Admiral Richialm Bellman, chosen by the Counts as new King of Zanyal, signed soon a peace treaty. With Hunolir as the capital, and Zanyal soon gained its role as the economic heart of the region. Up to 752 BC - Native tribes dominate what is Kanjora. Classical Era 753-510 BC - The Founding and the First Kingdom the 7 hills of Kanjora are ruled by 3 different states. Konyur Rimian, son of the King Bellman from the Kingdom of Zanyal, founds the city of Kanjo on the eastern hills. 7 kings rule Kanjo and expand the borders to the surrounding region. Illyira and Yuacto are conquered. The last king is Hierolian III. 511-30 BC - The First Republic King Hierolian III is desposed of by M. Cassius Brutus, a wealthy noble, and his supporters. The bounderies are greatly enlarged and include all of Zanyal, Yewao, and parts of the Island. During the late Republic, the general Kamacian takes command of the Republic and becomes the first of 3 'republican' dictators. At the end of the republic, the 3rd triumvirate takes control of Kanjo and desposes of the popular assemblies. 29 BC-670 BC - The First Empire The triumvir Cassius I becomes the first emperor after defeating his rival triumvirs in a civil war. The Empire grows enormously and absorbs all of The Mainland and Sovalt. Large swaths of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. The empire almost falls in the 4th century but is revived. The senate gains power and looses it occasionally but never has full authority. Barbarian incursions and hyperinflation eventually destroy the empire. Historical Era 680-820 - The Age of City States The City of Kanjo is never conquered by the barbarians. The various other provinces of the former empire dissintegrate into various smaller city states republican, feudal, and autocratic in form. Kanjo regains some of its former power and by 800 has taken most of Zanyal. In Kanjo, the power is shared by the emperor, now called the Protector and the Holy Exarch of Kanjo (AKA the Archimandrate). 820-1204 - The First Theocracy The Exarch Patrarican XXIV takes full power from the weak Protector and devolves some of his authority to a Council of Acolytes. The armies of God swallow much of the Mainland in their religious maddness. Several attempts to establish outposts on the Island fail. An inquisition is instituted. All non Christians are terribly tortured and executed. The council of Acolytes, occupied now by mostly nobles, takes power from the Exarch in the late Theocracy. In 1204, a civil war breaks out between the forces of the Exarch and the supporters of the Council. 1204-1221- The Holy Wars The armies of the Exarch and the armies of the Council face off in the province of Zanyal. After years of fighting, the Exarch Rylanus IV nearly takes back Kanjo from the council but dies of a heart failure. No successor had been chosen and his forces dissolve while various generals try to take power. 1225-1520 - The Second Republic The Council of Acolytes becomes the House of Lords and abolishes religious control. The Republic is really an Aristocracy in nature. The nobles and wealthy are the only ones with a voice and a vote. Some of the Island is taken in the form of trading outposts. By 1500, the nation is in great class turmoil. On April 20, 1520, an extraordinarily bloody revolution of the masses overthrows the corrupt House of Lords and establishes the National Convention as their voice. 1520-1525 - The Third Republic The National Convention is weak and ineffective. The executive branch, the Directory, takes effective control of the nation over time. By 1525, the Caesarian Family, with roots all the way back to the dictator Kamacian, takes control of the directory. Modern Era 1526-1832 - The Second Empire The Caesarian family rules as a virtual Oligarchy while the oldest of the family has the almost honorary title of emperor. Most citizens accept the autocracy because they do not wish to repeat the terrible experience of the 1520 revolution. The Territory of Kanjor is expanded to include much of Sovalt and Tandola. Several civil wars between factions in the Caesarian family occur. By 1800, the economic and social circumstances in the Empire are severe. The Reigning Emperor Resirus II declares and end to the Empire and devolves most of his powers to the Grand Assembly. 1832-1956 - The Second Kingdom Resirius II established a constitutional monarchy with members of the Caesarian family are the hereditary Heads of State. In 1921, the Valerian Family takes control of the monarchy through marriages. By 1949, however, there is much popular dissent with the monarchs. Their luxurious life styles and tendencies to interfere too much in the Assembly cause great anger. The Assembly then formally ends the Monarchy by a constitutional referendum. The Valerians quickly marry with the Caesarian for more strenth and form a government in exile at the mountain city of Solion, where they hold firm sway. 1957-2118 - The Fourth Republic The new office of the HoS is the Presidency. The new legislature, the Parliament, wields most of the power. Far more militaristic than the previous government, the Third Republic expands to incorporate all of today's territories. The government is fairly stable until 2115, when the people give the Kanjoran Imperial Party a number of seats in Parliament. Much of the population wants to install an empire. The KIP introduces a constitutional amendment and succeed in creating the third empire. 2118-2148 - The Third Empire The Emperor Valerian of the Caesarian family is given the emperorship. In 2142, reform legislation passed that created an elected Emperorship but maintained the Hereditary monarchy of the Caesarians. Various other laws introduced extremist fascism to the country. Many of the "lesser races" were exported to the ocean while mass sterilizations became more common. The Anti-Kanjoran Activities Commission executed thousands of "subversive evil-doers" while incredable powers were given to the Consul and Head of State. 2148-2180 - The Fifth Republic The parties in opposition of the Empire suceed in overthrowing it with constitutional legislation. The HoS is the "Advocate" and the HoG is the "Voice of Kanjor." 2181-2266 - Terra War and the following struggles 2267-present - The Federation of Kanjor The past decadesleft Kanjor in disorder and the people suffered from different criminal groups and weak governmental work. Several Kanjorian citizens and known persons from different regions formed 2266 the Jedinij Kanjor Party who gained all seats in the election. Soon after the election the Jedinij Kanjor worked out several reforms to bring Kanjor back on the routes and to establish again peace and security in the nation. Several former fascistic elements were arrested and unproofed sources claimed they were shot in the prisons or woods. The Kafuristanian attemp to make Kanjor a colony was crashed as hope and light came back to Kanjor. The two lost major wars, Terra War I and the Selucian - Kanjorian War, build up huge debts Kanjor had to pay and with the first international agreement the new Kanjor payed Kanjor 15.000.000.000 KRP back. Also Selucia got 35.250.000.000 KRP over the years 2269 and 2270. At the moment Kanjor is still struggling to rebuild the economy but the foresign are good. = Economy = = Intelligence Agencies and Interior Security = = Military = = See also = * Kanjor Intelligence Agencies * List of countries * Terra Nullis